Battle of the Virtual Reality
The Battle of the Virtual Reality was a battle that took place inside a virtual reality created by Blackout. The participants in the battle were Klak, Sephiroth, King Agrippa, Muta, Vorahk-Kah, Tratus, Zivon, a Random Agrippa Warrior, Ynot, and Blackout's computer. Details "I have summoned all of you here for a purpose: to fight! You all share common enemies: yourselves! Only one of you shall survive this battle, and the winner will be allowed to walk away. The losers, on the other hand, will be forced to endure an eternity of fighting, torture, and pain. Any pain you feel here will be felt by your bodies, and, as you will probably know, too much pain results in death. Also, just so you don't try to walk away before the battle ends, any unauthorized attempt to leave this virtual reality will. Be. Met. With. Failure. Now fight!" - Blackout One day, Blackout became obsessed with capturing people and locking them in virtual realities. He did this to Klak, Sephiroth, King Agrippa, Vorahk-Kah, Tratus, and Zivon. A random Agrippa warrior also ended up inside by accident. Once they were assembled, he ordered everyone in the VR to fight amongst themselves for his own amusement. They were surprisingly eager to do so. The random Agrippa initially refused to fight, but was hit by the Zivon. Vorahk-Kah then jump-kicked King Agrippa, while Tratus floored Klak. Sephiroth then attacked Vorahk-Kah, who narrowly dodged, and Zivon promptly killed King Agrippa, then tried to do the same to Tratus. Then, Blackout teleported Muta into the VR. Muta asked Vorahk-Kah for advice on what to do next, and V-K then started draining Muta's energy. Blackout then decided that the battle wasn't amusing enough, and decided to make it more challenging by turning the VR into Mustafar. He then revealed the truth regarding what would really happen to the winner of the battle: he would be destroyed by the VR itself. "OH, GREAT." -User KoN upon finding that out V-K then ran away from Muta as the ground broke and everyone stood on their own little platform. V-K told Blackout that he was sure that Kakamu and Motrokh would come and save him, only for Blackout to reveal that he had already killed Motrokh, and that he had made arrangements for Kakamu to be transferred to the VR when he arrived. Sephiroth then asked to leave, and Klak revealed that he had a plan. V-K asked what the plan was, and then Blackout reprogrammed the VR, making the lava actually come alive and attack the VR's occupants. Zivon was knocked into the lava and killed, while V-K used fire resistance to make himself immune to the lava. Klak then revealed his plan: stop fighting. And then something else happened: Zev Raregroove and Prudence Franklin managed to briefly hack into the VR. This was without effect, and everyone ignored it. Blackout then made half the VR freeze over. Vorahk-Kah told Blackout that he'd already been beaten, and Blackout responded by making the ice beneath him crack and setting the water on fire. V-K jumped back onto his platform and groaned. Prudence then hacked into the VR again, and managed to give Kakamu, who wasn't actually in the VR, a cannon and some missiles. Her laptop was then blown up by Blackout's security. Klak then dodged an ice attack, and told everyone else to try and survive what was happening. Blackout then sent a trojan to Prudence and rebooted the VR's server, thus causing the VR to turn into a blue screen of death. The text of the screen then started attacking everyone. Vorahk-Kah erased some text, but was eaten by an error message and transferred into the Recycle Bin. Klak dodged some other words, but got hit by "ouch". He was rescued by "rest", but it then crashed into Microsoft Word, where Klak was pummelled by the Styles bar. Tratus then found his way to the Desktop, where he rescued Vorahk-Kah from the Recycle Bin. However, he was then thrown into MS Paint by the word "quite", and painted pink. Muta was trapped in Notepad, and turned into lots of numbers, while the Zivon's corpse was put into Google Earth. Klak then sensed the arrival of Caiaphus, only to be interrupted by a blow from the Start menu, and then smacked by the word "SURPRISE!". "Pirate vs. Ninja vs. Robot!! Set any bets you want, because we're settling it with a battle royale in two minutes or less!! KIIISHISHISHISHISHI!!" -Prudence Prudence then hacked into the VR again, and made a zombie with a battleaxe show up inside it. Blackout responded by making Prudence's laptop and Nintendo DS explode. The zombie then fell into Minesweeper, where he stepped on a mine and died. Vorahk-Kah then freed Tratus from paint, and started saving words into a Word document. However, AVG then kicked in, deemed V-K a virus and sprayed him with liquid nitrogen, while Tratus was locked in a .zip file. Muta broke out of Notepad and tried to shut down the computer, but it turned out that Blackout had reprogrammed the computer so that hitting the Shut Down button would instead send whoever did it to the Search function instead. Blackout then typed the letter "a" into the Search bar, causing thousands of filenames to appear and hit Muta. He tried to protect himself with a telekinetic shield, but the filenames then formed into tentacles and threw Muta into Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: The Game, where Megatron, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet and Breakaway attacked him. Kakamu then hacked into the VR, and turned it into Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension. In doing so, he summoned Nick Bluetooth, who shot lasers at Optimus. Meanwhile, Klak crashed into Interner Explorer, where he was hit by the cursor, and then dodged a barrage of green numbers. Then Prudence hacked into the VR again, summoning a PirateNinjaRobot, and then Cthulhu. Cthulhu was transferred into Prudence's mind, and Kakamu's Sentinel body was blown up. Klak was then sent to Google, where a trojan attacked him. Meanwhile, Galidor aliens continued attacking Muta and the Autobots, at which point Devastator came and ate them all. Prudence managed to kill Cthulhu by not thinking for a moment, and then deleted a piece of data from the VR's programming, damaging it. However, Blackout countered by restoring the piece of data through System Restore. Meanwhile, Klak fought off the trojan, and discovered that typing his name into Google yielded a thousand hits. He then slashed at an army of trojans. Ynot then teleported next to Blackout, and Blackout put him into the VR as well. He ended up in Google Earth, and Muta welcomed him. At the same time, Klak was hit in the head by a trojan, and had a vision of Akzer telling him about Caiaphus. Klak then woke up, and was sucked into a virtual black hole in Google Sky. Ynot was walking across Google Earth, and found User KoN's house. He then started messing with him. Ynot then got out of the VR, and the battle was kinda forgotten as Blackout and Brawl faced off against Ynot and Kakamu. Category:Conflicts